Tears of Hope sequel to I'm Pregnant!
by Ashmistymay
Summary: It was easy for her, so it wasn’t a surprise for them to see her crying. She often told them she cried tears of sadness, tears of weakness, tears of failure... But how often, she wondered, they wondered, did she cry tears of hope…? ashmisty,drewmay
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is. Out in the open for all of you to see. I've finally decided to put up the sequel of I'm Pregnant – which I personally think is better than its prequel but whatever, you guys be the judge of that.

This fanfic takes place four years after I'm Pregnant. This here is the prologue

All of the shippings that will be included are the following: contestshipping and pokeshipping, Ritchie & OC(Jane) and Tracy and Sakura(tracyshipping?), minor pealshipping, Ritchie and Dawn shipping, Max & OC(Akari) and Gary and Casey, and oh yeah, minor orangeshipping(just to torment you pokeshippers)

But for the most part, this is a pokeshipping/contestshipping fanfic.

A few words before I start, I started writing this fanfic way back in 2007, so the writing itself maybe… a wee bit pathetic. But it get's better along the way, I promise. And when I first started posting this on , I didn't finish it. But I'll try my best to now. And yeah, I promise that posting IP2 will not take as long as posting I'm Pregnant!

And now, without further ado…

**Prologue **

_Life is made of choices; all you have to do is choose the right one. -Anonymous_

Maybe at one time, this guy would have been considered smart. When people were still trying to find the purpose of life and how to succeed in it. Maybe this guy was rewarded for making such a quote. Maybe it sent people on wild goose chases, trying to find that one right choice that would end all their problems.

But now, now I don't consider him so smart. He was probably bored out of his mind while saying it or maybe he just said it to calm someone down(his girlfriend?). He couldn't be much smarter than Ash. Ash isn't very bright, and even he knows that life can't have one right choice.

But it _was_ made of choices. Everyday, we are forced to make them. Simple ones sometimes and sometimes hard. We don't think of them much, dismissing them as if it were an old can of tuna. Throwing it away; never to think of it again.

But we, my friends and I, take our choices more to heart. When we were younger, our major choice was to either become a pokemon trainer or live a regular life like everyone else. Live a life that is filled with tests, homework, and Friday night dates. But we decided not to, we ventured out in to the world with the belief that we would one day become like those we admired. Ash wanted to become like his dead father, to become a Pokemon Master. Brock wanted to breed pokemon, taking care of them as he did with his own siblings. May wanted to make her parents proud while I was escaping from my sister's wrath, trying to prove to them that I could become a pokemon trainer like them, possibly a better one too.

Now, in the time we live in, our choices are much harder, our decisions, much more important. Ash had to decide whether to become a full time Elite 4 and risk not seeing me as much as he'd like to. I had to decide whether to listen to my parents and close the gym, or keep it open. May's decision consisted of having Hope or not, and then quitting contests for good or continuing onward. Brock was to ask the girl of his dreams for her hand in marriage or not.

Over the years, choices, decisions became much harder to choose. But that doesn't mean it ever stopped us from being friends. Sure, for most of the year, I watched over the Cerulean Gym and Ash stayed at Montgame. Sure, May started to become more and more of a mother to Hope and much too busy to see Drew. Sure, most of the year we didn't see each other, too busy living the dream we always had. But we were still friends; we still contacted each other by text messages and chats. We still talked and laughed. But most importantly, we still over came the hard times in our lives together.

Maybe Mr. Anonymous was never known. Maybe no one ever knew him; maybe he was some bum stringing out a few words because he was drunk. Maybe he was a depressed drunk, saying things to make himself feel better, not knowing that one day his quote would be used and known by everyone in the world.

And just because I think he's stupid doesn't mean I don't believe in his quote.

**End of prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_"If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?" – Chuck Palahniuk_

'If you were here today, what would it be like?' May Maple stared towards the gray stone before her to the green haired man sitting beside her. His eyes were closed, showing her he was deep in thought. May's eyes traveled back towards the grave stone before them _Amy Shlock_ it read, 1991-2007.

May's eyes fell on to the roses that sat patiently on the soft dirt before Amy's grave. Drew's roses, all of the roses belonged to Drew.

'I can't be angry, I can't be jealous of a dead girl.'

But no matter how many times May told herself that, no matter how much she wanted to believe it, somewhere deep down inside of her; something knew she was wrong. She was jealous of a dead girl.

Not the dead part though, May could never find herself being jealous of someone who was dead, she had too much to live for, she had a _daughter_ to live for. So, no, it wasn't the dead part. She was jealous of how much time Drew gave this dead girl, how much roses he lay on before the stone.

_I love you, May._

The young brunette turned away from Amy's gravestone. She still hadn't understood why she followed him up here, why every time Drew came to visit, she'd come with him up to Amy's grave to pay respects. May closed her eyes trying to remember Amy's face, but nothing came up. She hadn't known the girl very much except that she was the reason she and Drew broke up many years before.

"Done."

May opened her eyes and looked towards her boyfriend, "done?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Drew stood up and lay another rose by Amy's grave. Most people who lost loved ones visited them once a year, the day they died. Drew visited Amy once a month. Before, when Hope was born, Drew promised to not let May be the only parent. At first he visited every weekend, but then his mother needed him at home. So he began to visit May every other weekend, and then that hadn't went well with Norman, so now Drew visits once every month. Whenever he came, he talked a bit with May and played with Hope before leaving the door and heading out to visit Amy.

_Was she that important to him?_

Drew smiled as he turned back to face May, "Okay, now I'm done."

"Are you sure?" May asked as she stood up. "You usually take longer."

Drew shrugged, "I guess I didn't have much to say."

May could see the hurt that covered his green eyes then, it wasn't there for long, and she could tell he didn't want her to see it; but she could. Drew was still feeling guilty over Amy's death.

_I'm supposed to help._

"It's not your fault," May said as she walked over to Drew.

"Huh?"

"Amy's death," May explained. "It's not your fault." The young brunette wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know, I know," Drew's smile returned. "I wasn't thinking about that exactly."

"Then what were you-?"

Drew slowly pulled himself away from May. "I was…. I was…. Well," Drew scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Of course I want to know!" May said. "What are you hiding, Drew?"

"I," Drew hesitated. "Well, I guess you should know." He took in a deep breath. "You know the PCA, right May?"

"Well, yeah of course. The Pokemon Coordinators Association, I know them. They take care of all the contest leagues in the world."

"Yeah, well they," Drew looked towards Amy's grave. "They asked me to become a judge."

"Oh, hey, that's great!" May shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's awesome!"

"So you're not mad?" Drew asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because… er… I won't be able to see you, Hope, or…" Drew motioned towards Amy's grave. "Until Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?!" May spat. "Drew, that's more than two months away! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe it was about time I helped support you and Hope." Drew answered with honesty.

"Drew, if I wanted you to help support Hope and me, I'd ask. You don't have to throw yourself at the first job opening there is. Hope and I are fine living with my parents."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Drew asked. "I mean, May, every one of our friends either live with their girlfriends or boyfriends or live alone. But none of them live with their parents. And mine, well, my parents say I can move out and I want to. And if I get this job, just think, if I do, we can move in to someplace of our own."

"Drew!" May punched her boyfriend's shoulder lightly. "You idiot, do you think my parents would actually let me live with you when we're not even married. They'd kill me."

"True."

"But, we could," May said, her hopes rising. "We could, you know, get married."

"No way," Drew laughed. "I mean I love you, May. I really do, and I know you're probably ready for it and all, but I'm not. I am so not ready for marriage."

"What's the difference?" May asked. "What's the difference between your plan and marriage?"

"When you marry, you take on so many new responsibilities and all. And," Drew groaned. "Okay, so I don't know the difference, but I'm not ready, that I know."

"Fine," May huffed. "Are you going to take the job?"

Drew closed his eyes for a bit, thinking. He opened them again and stared across the blue sky that lay before them. Returning his gaze to May, he gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I think I will."

The young brunette looked away from him, she had hoped he wouldn't say that, she had hoped beyond hope, prayed he would say no. Prayed he would say she was way too important.

_Does that mean I'm not important?_

"May? Say something, please?" Drew pled.

May ignored him and continued to look over at her shoes when her cell went off. She looked down at it to see who it was.

Ash Ketchum- (556) 987-4432

"You're not going to take that, are you?" Drew's voice rang through May's ears. At first, she hadn't wanted to answer, at first she was going to let it ring and just call Ash back later, but because of what Drew had said, because of how he said it…

_He doesn't care about me._

"May?"

"I have to take this," May said walking off in order to gain privacy.

Drew kicked around in the dirt for a bit. "Well, tell me this," he said finally.

May turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Are you mad it me?"

May stared down at her cell phone as Ash's name blinked several times on it, awaiting for her to pick up. It was the last day of summer vacation, it was Labor day. Tomorrow would be the kick off of the new school year, Hope, at age four, would be attending her first day of Poke Academy. Tomorrow would also be the kick off to the new Pokemon training season. Misty was probably at home, getting ready. Norman was anyway. Ash was no doubt at Misty's, spending this lovely day with her. Tracy, Max, Sakura, and Casey were at an Electabuzz game. Max was entering his second year of Montgame tomorrow and Sakura was entering her first. Casey was a member of the PMA (Pokemon Master Association) so she had to deal with organizing the Pokemon league cups and keeping tabs on the gym leaders. Ritchie was at Pallet helping Gary pack forschool. Gary was going to college in North Pettleburg starting tomorrow and would do three years before being able to become an official Pokemon Professor. And Jane was helping Brock take care of his sibings and help the ones who would become trainers get ready.  
Everyone was getting ready for the next day, Drew would go and become a stupid pokemon judge and what would May do? Watch TV.

_Am I really that worthless?_

"May?"

May began to walk away from Drew again. "Yes," she said, answering his question. "I am mad at you."

**End of chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

SAMPLE SAMPLE SAMPLE

**  
Chapter 2**

_"If couples didn't fight, what kind of couples would they be?"- Anonymous_

"Ash, you're coat!"

Ash Ketchum turned around to face the orange haired girl who was calling to him. "It's seventy degrees out, Mist. Why in the world would I need my coat?"

"Because you won't be back until the end of September, right? And that's when fall comes around, and without a coat, you'll freeze."

Ash sighed, "Listen, I already have too much clothes in my suitcase, and I don't think I can carry anymore. If I need a coat, I'll tell mom to send it."

"Why make your mother go through all the trouble?" Misty questioned. "Why not just take the coat now?"

"Because it'll make _me_ go through all of the trouble."

"Ash, you're so stupid and selfish and… and… why don't you just take the stupid coat?"

"I already told you."

"Pikaaa," Pikachu, Ash's very first pokemon, yawned. He was used to this; he was used to Misty and Ash's bickers in the morning. Sure they had loved each other, but because of that some people had thought that the two had stopped arguing with each other completely. But, as Pikachu understood, if that had happened; Misty and Ash just wouldn't _be_ Misty and Ash. They'd be someone completely different.

Pikachu lazily slid off of Misty's breakfast table. It wasn't like the two had argued every morning. No, it was only when Ash had to go, whether it was to his mom's, another friend's house, or just Montgame. They had a bad way of saying goodbye, arguing like that. Would they ever be like a normal couple, Pikachu wondered when he saw them argue, and just kiss each other goodbye without having to argue first?

But then, that wasn't like them either.

"Fine," Ash said. "I'll take the coat."

Misty smiled, obviously pleased with winning. "Okay, now that we got that settled, which flight are you taking to Montgame?"

"The 8:15 AM one," Ash answered with a yawn.

"You still have thirty minutes," Misty noted. "Maybe you should go call you're your mom."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because you haven't seen her since July, right?"

"Yeah," Ash grinned as his eyes traveled towards Misty. "And whose fault was that?"

Misty blushed and looked away. "Okay, so I wanted my boyfriend over, so sue me."

Ash laughed, "I'll go call her right now, 'kay?"

"Okay."

And with that, Ash disappeared into Misty's family room in search of her video phone.

Misty smiled back towards Pikachu and scratched in between his ears like he liked it. Maybe if Pikachu was a cat, he would've purred. But he wasn't, so all he did was smile and let out a small "chaaa" instead.

"What am I going to do with him?" Misty asked the small rodent. "Ash never seems to care much what happens to him when he leaves." Misty sighed. "If it weren't for you, Pikachu, I think he'd forget to brush his teeth in the morning over at Montgame."

"Hey, Misty, mom said she wants you over there for Halloween, think you can make it?" Ash said as he came in to the kitchen, searching for food in Misty's fridge.

"At your house for Halloween, why?" Misty asked, curiosity washing over her face.

Ash shrugged, "I dunno, she just told me to ask you."

"I'll….see." Misty turned her attention back to Ash. "That was a quick call, why did you cut it so short?"

"I didn't," Ash answered. "Mom and Oak had to go and drive Gary to the port so he could take the ferry to Petalburg."

"Oh," Misty looked towards the clock. "Maybe you should get ready to go to the airport. Want me to drive you?"

"And have to listen to your poor music choice, no thanks." Ash smiled. "I'll call a cab."

"Okay," Misty forced a smile. She hadn't wanted tolethim see how hurt she had gotten from what he had said. She hadn't wanted him to see the thoughts that had gone through her head when she asked, the pictures of them laughing in her car. "So, I guess I'll go and pick up your cell, I think it should be done charging its battery." Sometimes she wondered why she fell in love with him. She wondered why she couldn't have gotten another boyfriend, one that had actually cared to say goodbye to her and kiss her, one whom had always kept his lines open on his cell so they could talk. She wondered why Ash had to be the one she saw when she was eleven and whom had burned her bike. She wondered why it had to be _Ash_.

"I got it," Ash said, pulling up his red Razor. "Can you believe how much stupid messages Lance left?" He laughed. "I'm not even at Montgame yet and he insists on bothering me like that."

"Yeah," Misty stood up. "Do you want me to get that ca-?" Before she could even finish her sentence, Ash had pulled her closer to him, so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Misty," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Wh-what?"

He sighed. "I know you hate it when I leave to Montgame, I know it's worse now because I hardly am able to come back. I wish I could take you with me, but you have the gym to worry about and…"

"You don't have to be sorry," Misty said with a sad smile. She stared in to Ash's chocolate eyes. "I guess this is just our lives, this is the path our lives take Ash, and we can't really change it now. We just ca-"

Again, Ash hadn't allowed Misty to finish her sentence, he leaned over a bit and kissed her. Placing his lips on hers, Misty could feel his breath inside of her.

There _were_ times she wondered why she had ever gotten together with him. And there were times like these, when she remembered why. She simply loved him.

Hey, this is May, I am soooo sorry I missed your call. Which, if you know me really well, is weird for me, because I'm always on the phone…. Anyway, I'll try getting back to you as soon as I can, bye! Oh, and please leave a message!  
BEEP!  
Hey, May? Yeah, this is Max, seems like I forgot my watch at home. I know, I know, you're going to say "just bye a new one" but I can't, cuz I, I'm broke, no money in my pockets. So can you give it to Ash or something and tell him to give it to me. If I know him, he hasn't gotten on the plane yet, just send it to him through those pokeball transporter things. I know, those are strictly for pokeballs only, but I NEED that watch, okay? Okay, see ya. BEEP!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
